Talk:Aviator/@comment-1917722-20160211113203
Here's me bumping something I never got around to due to school and life: The Aviator's pros and cons will change slightly: *Pros: Gliders will have a base range of 110 (if I remember correctly), and they can ram any enemies the Aviator comes across. The ramming attack will only deal a little damage (maybe a percentage of the primary AT), except for the ramming Glider, which deals all of its damage when ramming and not with projectiles. *Cons: Subpar AT. On top of that, the Aviator stops attacking when not in the air, and is very slowed when in water. Ramming also deals some damage back to the Aviator. Alongside this, Aviators have surprisingly little LP. The Aviator will always try to maintain a certain distance from the terrain when attacking, while still approaching enemies just like everyone else. This is handy against most ground-based enemies, but inconvenient when there's a lot of flying ones. It also sucks if the ground enemies have projectiles that launch in an arc or just travel in a straight line. Black Crystals might help to prolong the survival of the Aviator a bit. Flight Speed (Probably renamed to Glide) and Lift both have a cap at which investments become useless (similar to the Whipper's cap on the Bullet stat). Speaking of which, the increment should be lowered from 1. More like 0.5 or even 0.25. The cap for Glide would be something like 20-25 (perhaps 30), the cap for Lift 15. I'm not entirely sure yet. Every Glider also has a base Glide/Lift stat, which does not affect the cap. Basically, you can increase the flight speed and lift of the Aviator through SP investments by a set amount, which is then added to the base stats of the Glider. Also, as to the elemental Gliders: *Fire-type Gliders, as said, have a little extra lift. This might be counterbalanced by giving them a little less range to make it fair. Their attacks will mostly be projectiles leaving residue (though a flamethrower-esque one might be a cool idea). *Thunder-type Gliders don't have any notable stat differences at the moment. Their attacks will normally be either thundery things shot in a straight line, or some kind of dropped attack a la Thunder Storm (the Magician's weapon). *Poison-type Gliders shoot bullets that just poison for a short time. However, higher levels will probably produce several clouds or other things on impact. *Ice-type Gliders will be a little slower than normal, but they have a decent Slow effect - the first Ice Glider would have a 25% effect. *Freeze-type Gliders just freeze stuff, but both Quick's Card and a Diamond are essential if you're going to keep an enemy frozen. *The quick Glider has more lift, but has a terrible AT. *The ramming Glider is quite a bit faster, but has no ranged attack (yeah, an attack of 0-0 that has pretty much no range). As to names, 0-2 Glider and then it becomes fuzzy in my head. Usage of Deltaflyer, Microlight and a bunch of other names is pretty likely, but in what order... This is as much as I came up with in a long time, combined with while I was actually writing it. I don't know what the "default" stats of a Glider will be yet. 110 range and probably 70-80 AGI, but what Glide and Lift? 10 and 5? The starter Glider can keep its 5-10 AT, by the way. So many things both here, in my daily life and god knows where else.